boarding_school_juliet_kushuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200214-history
Kougi Komai
|alias = Mad Dog|race = Human|gender = Male|hair = Black|eyes = Amber|affiliation = Black Doggy House|height = 154 cm|occupation = Student Black Dog Freshman Leader|status = Active}} is a character in Boarding School Juliet. Appearance :Kougi is a short, strong male. He has black hair and amber eyes. He is usually seen with a cool expression on his face, never smiling. Personality :Kougi is overprotective of his sister. He is trusted by his peers, but short-tempered. He is sensitive about his height, going into a fit of rage if mentioned about it. History :Coming soon! Synopsis :Romio first meets Kougi in the halls when Kougi is stalking him. He questions who Kougi is and asks why he was being followed since morning. Hasuki then walks past and sees Kougi, telling Romio that Kougi is her younger brother. :Hasuki asks why Kougi was following Romio, in which he lies that he was thinking about asking Romio for directions since he was going to be part of the school next year. Romio is surprised and comments about Kougi's height, unintentionally making Kougi very angry. :Kougi agrees to be shown around by Hasuki only if Romio were to join them. Romio agrees, but thinks in his head that Kougi didn't seem like the pleasant type. Kougi says he wants to visit Romio's room first. As they walk to Romio's room, Kougi makes a comment hinting he thinks Romio is a playboy. :Kougi follows Romio to his room, where Kochou and Teria are sitting on Romio's bed. Kougi is scandalized that Romio "had little girls over in his room". Kougi then thinks about Romio having lewd affairs with the twins, which scares him even more. :At that moment, a Black Dog decides to barge into Romio's room, holding a handful of adult magazines. He asks if Romio wants to check it out with him. Kougi confronts Romio about the magazines, and the Black Dog says that Romio had snuck into the ladies' changing room before, became the Western princess's slave for her breasts, and groped another girl's breasts in battle. :Romio chases the Black Dog out, but in the process, slips on a fallen book, which makes him trip onto Hasuki and pin her down on his bed. Kougi then screams he was spying on Romio because he was cheating on Hasuki and that he was going to get the punishment he deserved. He said that Hasuki suddenly turned unhappy because of Romio. :Kougi chases Romio with the replica sword of Touwa. Romio thinks back to the time Hasuki also chased him with that sword and mentions they are really brother and sister. Hasuki jumps in just as Kougi gains on Romio and attempts to block the hit. At the last second, Romio grabs the sword with his right hand to prevent Hasuki from getting hit. :Kougi ends up losing consciousness. Hasuki talks to him as he is unconscious, ranting about Romio and Juliet, who she does not mention by name. As Hasuki leaves, she catches Romio listening by the soorway. Kougi opens one eye as they are not looking. :Several chapters later, Kougi is seen again, this time as a freshman. He challenges Ameria Curl to a fight, but the fight is stopped by Romio and Juliet. Kougi ignores Romio as Romio says he would show them around campus. He tells Romio to shut up. Kougi slightly loses his composure when Romio asks if he was acting that way because of his sister. :Later, Romio challenges Kougi to spar. Kougi loses, but then screams that everyone already knew Romio was superior and runs away. Gallery